


Morningstar

by Calia05



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calia05/pseuds/Calia05
Summary: This artwork is comprised of pencil drawings and edited in Photoshop.  It is inspired by the song: "Deadly Handsome Man" by Marcy Playground - a song prompt from @pokimoko.  It’s like the song is specifically written for Lucifer.  The first drawing is from the pilot.  The second drawing is inspired by a photograph taken by Josh Style.    I used “MORNINGSTAR” as the title, using a starry night background - because Lucifer is the ‘star’ of this piece (and is the light-bringer).   The piece is mostly black and white with a splash of red.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: TDN's Incredible Exchange 2020





	Morningstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pokimoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokimoko/gifts).



Here is the link to the artwork ["Morningstar"](https://64.media.tumblr.com/4ce2fcd6e7de0a2761697a6cfabbdd63/8d8864e2161edc36-47/s2048x3072/6392394fb2396de8dc67d9c94d2d2a20505d6180.jpg)


End file.
